mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Attention: This store is open, but only with limited service. We will not be able to respond to all orders immediately, so please give us time. We will be completely closed for small amounts of time when too many orders come up. 2 totemic claws 2 totemic claws please ill do the clicks in a minute when i get 1 more 23:23, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Done! ill do one more click when i get up to 20 i got 19 29 Better Bees and 4 Dino Scale ive sent you 29 better bees and 4 dino scale 23:29, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! no problem i like helping people :) 23:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Me too that's why I work here! did you create this wiki? also have you got any fairy dust i need 10 of them 23:39, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :No I didn't create this wiki if I had then I would be an administrator...I wish I had created it. Yes sure fairy dust click my soundtrack. oh who created it then? also i clicked your soundtrack module 23:44, February 26, 2010 (UTC) GB10 but he left. oh what does the GB stand for? 23:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Dunno oh would you like 50 apples,11 apple pies,200 thornax,50 tires,10 worker bees,20 beavers,4 best bees,5 potted plants and 5 honey pies? 23:52, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes please. 23:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC) oh ok can i have 1 catapult and 1 stone golem please? :Sorry I don't have any but even if I did you are out of clicks. i know i was going to click it tomorrow jojo123 i need 4 rough sappieresJojo321 (talk) 02:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry you just ordered four today come back later. Bobbybabbler890 3 rough sapphires 04:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Befriend georgeeric999 in mln and click my soundtrack and I will send you the sapphires. thank you nosubst|bobbybabbler890}} 15:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I clicked your module 15 times. 15:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) 1 click can i have 2 clicks on my stunt track rank 3 module???? 07:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes click my soundtrack module. ok done. 14:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :No advertising your store here. oh sorry 14:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) anynomuos thornax- 90 stinger oath-1 ancitnt spera fragement 1- 1 :Please don't say anonymous...title it with your mln username. please write out your mln username if you still want this 23:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous(mjw65 is my mln name): My order I asked for 5 bowmen, 5 pikemen, and 1 knight. The order is up way above this, in code. Bobafett said he would give me it, but he never did. 12:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh sorry...I don't have a knight. Other stuff done. 14:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Ask for a knight-- 15:48, February 27, 2010 (UTC) anonymous(mjw65 is my mln name): My order Sorry I forgot to say, I gave Bobafett the clicks. 12:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Streetracer can i have 1 house of mauntlets victory banner? 13:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) and 2 clicks to my stunt track rank 3 module 13:57, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe...do you want mantles of gauntlets? mantles :Okay click my soundtrack. ok done 14:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Same Mackmoron11 I would like to buy 5 Nebular Crystals, 15 Totemic Fangs, 15 Totemic Scales, 15 Totemic Feathers, 15 Totemic Claws, and 15 Totemic Furs and 10 clicks on my LEGO Club Module, Rank 1, for the total price of 95 clicks. 14:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Okay okay okay. I can do this if you unblock me. Click my soundtrack module. 14:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :This will take a few days, so hang tight. 0/5 Crystals 0/15 Fangs 0/15 Scales 15/15 Feathers 15/15 Claws 0/10 Clicks :I can provide the cystals. Ajraddatz Talk 14:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. Clicks sent, and unblocked. Ajr: Do I need to unblock you also, or are you going to send the items to Bobafett2 and he will send to me? :Send them to me. :Holy crap it didn't unblock corredctly I just lost 5 neb crystals from sending them to undefined.~~ Streetracer umm BobaFett you clicked my race car rank 2 but i said stunt car rank 3 can you please click again? 14:51, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes-BUT PLEASE make your orders in a SEPARATE section otherwise I will miss orders thinking that they are yours. oh sorry ill do that next time 14:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Mackmoron11 ill send you the Totemic Claws 14:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Send them to me please then. sent 14:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Archiving I think you should archive the page now...-- 15:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sure I suggest that you do it because I am busy but any unfinished orders should be moved back here. ::I think you should just to the orders on the archive-- 21:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Samstiffman293 i need 1 Bass Guitar 3 Dino Scale 2 Friendship Bracelets 8 Fairy Dust 1 Acoustic Guitar and 1 Microphone so thats 31 clicks to your soundtrack module 20:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sigh...OK...I will deliver the Mike and Bracelets later. ok ive spent the clicks to your soundtrack module 21:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) 1 rough ruby 1 rough ruby please 22:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :sorry you already ordered this week-- 22:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) =Letter to all Staff= We have been going under a few improvement changes and you should know them! #We have some new pages for staff ##My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/Inventory ##My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/Staff #All staff must follow these rules:My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/Staff Guidelines #We have archived pages so do not delete any orders ## Simply after a order is done put a ( ##Let Joeman archive the pages if one is too long tell him do not do it1 #The Order stat. did not work as planed as there was to much traffic on the talk page so please do not say ugh where did it go this time... :Thank you staff members of the official store, -- 22:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC)